totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Young and the Dramatic: Season One
The Young and the Dramatic, 'is a soap opera, posted every weekday on Fan-Fiction.net, based on the Total Drama series. It features characters from the Total Drama universe, living in a small town called Wawanakwa City as they deal with their dramatic deeds. The story is written by Reading10. Chapters Episode 1: Bridgette Moves to the City “Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Ms. Summers as Bridgette loaded the last box into her Jeep. Bridgette sighed as she shut the door. “Yes Mom, I’m sure,” Bridgette said, “I’m 25 now. I’m pretty sure I can start making my own decisions,” Ms. Summers sighed, “Well, I’ll be sure to come visit you every weekend, OK?” she asked while she ran a finger through the surfer chick’s blonde hair. “OK,” Bridgette smiled at her mother, “But don’t feel like you need to, OK?” “Got it,” Ms. Summers said, and then checked her watch, “Well, you should get going. You told the landlord you would meet him at 2:00. It’s nearly noon, and you’ve got a pretty decent drive ahead of you,” Bridgette nodded, and then gave her mother a hug. “I’ll miss you, Mom,” “I’ll miss you too,” her mother said as they departed, “Try not to make any stupid decisions, got it?” “Got it,” Bridgette said, and then got into her car. She started the engine, and then pulled out of her driveway—well, her mother’s driveway now, and with a single wave, she started down the road '*** McLean Enterprises was busy at the moment, as young interns lined the hallways, waiting to be interviewed by the boss for the job. One intern, Katie Stars, was eagerly sipping her water from her water bottle, while she sat in the lobby. “Katie Stars?” called out the receptionist at the desk, as she stood up. “That’s me,” Katie said happily as she stood up as well. “Follow me,” the receptionist said, and led Katie down a hallway past the desk. As she walked, the receptionist started talking, “Now, I’m Courtney Jones, Mr. McLean’s secretary. Here are some tips: don’t get nervous. Mr. McLean can smell fear,” Katie gulped. “Really?” she asked, sounding concerned. Courtney chuckled as she stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, “No. I’m only joking,” however, then she put on a straight face, “Well, I could not be,” “Here’s Mr. McLean’s office,” Courtney said, knocking on the door, “Good luck,” As Courtney started to walk away, Katie watched as the door slowly slid open, revealing a very dark office. “Come in,” purred a voice. *** “Damn it,” Gwen groaned as she dropped another paint jar again. “Next time, try not to spill the stupid paint jar, Gwen!” snapped a voice from behind the main counter. “Yes Heather,” Gwen said, looking back to her manager. The Goth then went to get the dust pan and broom from the supply closet, and started to lament on why she had ever chosen to get a job at the local paint supply store. Especially since Heather Carmichael was the manager. When Gwen returned to the front of the store, she was surprised to see Heather talking to her boyfriend, Alejandro, at the main counter. She groaned, knowing that Heather was always nagging on her about getting to work, but then wasted time talking to Alejandro. “Hypocrite,” Gwen muttered, as she bent down to clean up the shards of the paint jar. “Gwen,” Heather’s voice rang out again. Gwen stood back up to see Heather standing behind her with her hands on her hips. “Take my shift,” Heather said, “I have a date tonight,” “But—“Gwen said, trying to interrupt the evil manager, but was then interrupted. “If you don’t want to take my shift,” Heather said, “Then you can just find another job. Got it?” Gwen sighed, “Yes Heather,” she said, and then watched as Heather walked out of the store with Alejandro, leaving the Goth to cover Heather’s and her own shift. *** “This is the apartment,” said Dawn as she showed Bridgette her new home. It was a lavish two-bedroom apartment with neon green walls, giving it more of a retro look. It was fully furnished with white furniture, giving Bridgette a weird vibe. “It looks nice,” Bridgette said happily. Dawn turned back around to face the surfer chick, “You must be new in town. I’m Dawn,” she said, holding out a hand. Bridgette gladly shook it, giving Zoey some confidence. “This a really quiet town,” Dawn said, “Wawanakwa City doesn’t really get that much attention anymore,” “What do you mean “anymore”?” Bridgette asked, looking confused. Dawn sighed, “Well, ever since that big scandal got covered up, it’s been rather quiet around here. I hear Duncan Abraham is still out there though,” Bridgette’s eyes widened, “What are you talking about?” “Oh, nothing,” Dawn said, waving it away, “Just some big murder case that was wrapped up by the police department years ago,” the moonchild then walked towards the door, “I’m right down the hall if you need anything, OK?” As Dawn left, Bridgette was left to ponder what she really meant. *** “I’m Katie Stars, sir,” Katie said, taking a seat across the desk from Chris McLean, the owner of McLean Enterprises. Chris nodded, “I understand you want the job of intern around here, huh?” “Yes sir,” Katie nodded her head, and then pulled paper out of her folder, “Here’s my resume, sir,” Chris waved it away. “Oh, there won’t be any need for that, Ms. Stars,” Chris said, crossing his arms. “Why is that?” Katie sounded confused. “Because you’re hired,” Chris said, “Now report to my office tomorrow morning 9:00 a.m., sharp. We’ll start you salary at say, $20.00 an hour, OK?” Katie was stunned at the lavish treatment she was getting. She stood up, still amazed, “Thank you sir! Believe me, I won’t disappoint you!” “That’s nice,” Chris said, “Now please feel free to tell Courtney at the desk that the spot’s been filled, and then she can come see me now,” The sweet girl then left the room, feeling confident, but still confused at Chris’s motives. As Katie left, Chris waited for a few minutes before Courtney walked back in. “You called, sir?” Courtney asked. “Lock the door behind you,” Chris said, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses, “I think some celebrating is in order,” Courtney did so, and then giggled, “Oh, sir, why is that?” Chris chuckled, and popped open the bottle of wine. “Because everything is going according to plan,” Chris said, chuckling. Chapter 2: Katie is Stunned at Her New Job The next morning, Katie got up early, and started her daily routine of walking on the treadmill for a half an hour while reading one of her romance novels. Of course, her roommate Sadie would still be crashed on the couch after staying up all night, watching TV shows. After walking, she got her shower, and cooked herself breakfast: over-medium eggs, with two pieces of wheat toast, and a glass of Ovaltine. As she grabbed her keys, she fixed her hair as she looked in the mirror. "New job, here I come," the sweet girl said to herself as she stepped out the door of her apartment. *** Around the same time, Bridgette was sitting on the white couch in her living room, sipping a glass of coffee. She had been up all night thinking about what Dawn had meant about Duncan Abrahams. The surfer chick stood up, and decided to call her mother to get the whole thing off her mind. After a few rings, the sound of her mother's voice began to sooth Bridgette. "Sweetie, is everything OK?" Ms. Summer's voice sounded before Bridgette could merely say "Hi". "Yeah, I'm fine," Bridgette said, "I just couldn't sleep last night?" "Why?" Ms. Summers pressed on. Bridgette sighed, "I don't know. Maybe the mattress was too lumpy. I'm not really sure," "When I come up, we'll go mattress shopping, OK?" Ms. Summers assured her daughter, "Now, have you started unpacking?" "No, not really," Bridgette said. She had honestly brought up two boxes, went out for dinner at the local dinner, and then had crashed in her bedroom from exhaustion, "I don't start working until Monday, so I have all week to unpack," "It's already Thursday, dear," Ms. Summers said, "The week is already half over!" "I know," Bridgette said, and then checked her watch, "Well, I have to go," she lied, "Love you," Before Ms. Summers could reply, Bridgette hung up the phone, and then took another sip of her coffee. *** At the Price mansion, Lindsay, the youngest daughter, was lounging by the pool, sun tanning. "Ms. Price?" asked a nearby butler of the mansion. "Yes?" Lindsay asked, opening one eye. "Mr. Williams is here," the butler said, and immediately the blonde let out a squeal of happiness. Soon, the butler disappeared, and soon reappeared with Tyler. The butler left, and Tyler ran towards Lindsay, smiling. "Hey handsome," the blonde said, standing up, and letting Tyler happily pick her up. "Hello beautiful," Tyler smiled, and then looked around, "Is anybody home? Lindsay giggled, "Nope," she said, "Follow me," the blonde then let Tyler back inside, up to her room, where she locked the door, and pushed her boyfriend onto the bed. *** Bridgette smiled as she walked into the Wawanakwa Daily office. "I'm looking for a newspaper article, say on Duncan Abraham?" the surfer chick asked the lady behind the counter. The lady who sat behind the counter had lightly tan skin, and had purple highlights. Her nametag read "Sierra". "Duncan Abraham?" repeated the receptionist. She became suddenly quiet, and stood up, "I'm not sure we have any articles on that anymore. The police department got rid of all the possible copies," "Why would they do that?" Bridgette asked, looking confused. Sierra shrugged, and then looked to both sides, and then waved a finger at Bridgette, motioning for her to lean closer. "If you ask me, I think they're trying to cover it up. Something far worse happened than what was actually in the papers. They don't want anyone snooping around," Sierra said, but then leaned back, "But of course, I'm only guessing," Bridgette stepped back, taking it all in. "Well then, thank you for your time," the surfer chick said, and then turned to leave, when all of a sudden, the door swung open, and in ran a young man. "Anybody knows where the bathroom is?" he asked, as he walked into the office. "Um," Bridgette said, turning to Sierra, who was looking confused. "Sorry hon, we don't have public restrooms in here," Sierra said, "Try next door," "Darn it!" the young man exclaimed, and then ran out of the building. Bridgette turned over to look at Sierra, "That was strange, wouldn't you say?" When Sierra nodded, the intrigued surfer chick followed the young man out of the building. *** Meanwhile at McLean Enterprises, Katie showed up at the front desk, where Courtney was sitting, typing away at her computer. "Hey Courtney," Katie said, smiling at the receptionist. Courtney looked up, and looked relieved to see the new intern, "Oh good. I knew you would get the job!" she lied and then stood up from her desk, "Now, I have direct orders from Mr. McLean to send you to your first task for the day," Katie followed Courtney down an identical hallway from the one she had led Katie down the day before, and into a room clearly marked "Mail Room" on the door. "Mr. McLean wants you to sort the mail, and then report back to my desk for your next task," Courtney explained, "Any questions?" "My first day on the job, and I'm sorting mail?" Katie asked herself as she was escorted into the mail room. "Part of the job," Courtney advised her. As Courtney left, Katie sighed, and started sorting the mail from bags, trying to make she believe that this internship was still worth it. *** Tyler zipped up his track suit, and then smiled at his girlfriend who was lying on the bed in a suggestive pose. "That was great," Tyler said. "I know," Lindsay giggled, and then stood up from her bed, "So, what are you doing tonight? Want to go see a movie?" "Nah, the boys and I are going to shoot some hoops," Tyler said, standing up, and headed towards the door, "Maybe some other time," "Oh," Lindsay said, standing back, "Well—" "Look, I got to go," Tyler explained, and then turned to leave without even saying good-bye, and leaving a distraught Lindsay. "OK then," the blonde said, sighing. *** Bridgette walked down the street, trying to find out where the young man had gone to, to use the restroom. Finally, as she turned a corner, and started heading down another street, she saw the young man stepping out of a gas station across the street from her. "Excuse me, sir," Bridgette said, crossing the street. However, the young man wasn't intent on staying put. He saw Bridgette coming towards him, and immediately darted down the sidewalk. "Wait!" Bridgette exclaimed, and started chasing after him, "I have to talk to you about something!" But as the young man turned the corner, Bridgette realized that he had vanished, leaving her alone in the middle of the street. It's only my second day in Wawanakwa City, Bridgette thought, what have I gotten myself into? Episode 3: DJ Becomes Concerned with Momma DJ